Different Kind of Hell
by ThatBlondeChickWithBlueEyes
Summary: When a friendship crumbles in the third year, there are severe consequences for one of them. Schuyler Cross enters her summer before 6th year and becomes a party girl. When her parents give up they send her to the last person she expected, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Different Kind of Hell**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Harry Potter an I am most definitely not J.K Rowling(:**_

_**A/N: Okay guys well let me tell you first of all that Starting Over's 3rd chapter is being written for like the tenth time. I have it on my old laptop but that crashed:( and on my moms main computer but she won't give me the password to get it:( soo I'm just going to rewrite it oh and Schuyler's middle name is Lilia not Lila sorry I wanted to change it and I was in a rush. Anyway this is my secong I do realize I use Schuyler's name in this also, but the ideas for these stories came to me at the same time and I love that name, I'm not going to use the name all the time after these stories...well maybe...who knows. Enjoy!(:**_

Chapter 1

"Come on Draco, I would like to actually get a compartment today and not next week."Draco sends a smirk in my direction and continues talking to a blonde fourth year. I look at her and plaster a smile onto my face."Excuse me _young_ lady, but my friend here is late for something important. I'm sorry for the inconvience." I grab my mate's collar and roughly drag him backwards, until he gets out of my grip.

"Blaise what's your problem, didn't you see me talking that rather pretty girl just now?" I roll my eyes while shoving him gently into the compartment.

"Yes, I did, but see now we have to share a compartment with god-knows who because you wasted our time to get one for just us." I look across from us and notice a certain someone's bag. Oh Great!

Draco scoffs and opens his **Quidditch Through the Ages** book. I open my book as well and start skimming, waiting for the drama to unfold. As if on cue Schuyler Cross opens the door and drops her water bottle.

"What are you two doing in here?" She hisses.

"What are we doing here, what are you dooing here blood-traitor?"

"This is _my_ compartment ferret, so get out!" I chuckle at her little remark from last year when Mad-Eye had turned him into a white ferret.

"No we were here before you got back, so can take your stuff and leave." Draco stands up about to grab her bag.

"Mate stop, this is the only compartment that isn't full, so we have have to stay here. Now suck it up and sit back down." He shoots her a glare and sits back down.

Schuyler sits down on her side of the compartment and pulls out a black sticker/doodle covered journal and a pen. She whispers something and it opens. She looks up at me through her long, black eyelashes, when I notice her staring, she looks down with a blush creeping up her neck.

"Now Schuyler, you know you stare at me all you want, but you need to be more secretive when you do it." She snorts at my remark.

"Please Blaise if I wanted to be noticed than I would try hard enough to get it. You haven't changed since..."A pained expression spreads across her and Draco's face.

"When I have ever changed Sky?" It kinda starts to feel like old times until I see a tear fall down her face. She mumbles something and grabs her bag.

"Excuse me."She basically runs out of the compartment and towards the bathroom.

That converstaion with Blaise had hit _too_ close to home for me and I didn't llike that...at all. Now I realize I shouldn't have ran out the way I did, but I'm not going to show them what this is doing to me. After I lock the door, I sit on the floor and cry. I open the photo album of us when we were younger. Four best friends laughing, smiling, and hugging, and just having a fun time together. God I wish I could take everythig back that happpened two years ago. How could I ha-

"Schuyler open the door please." It sounded more like a plead than a command.

"Blaise go away remember you hate me." I push the album to the floor.

"Please Schuyler let's just talk all, nothing else. I promise." I hear him mutter something and opens the door.

"Damn I completely forgot that you can use magic on the train, but want do you want? To see me like this, crying over missing my old friends?" I throw the book at him and hits him square in the chest with a _Thump!_

"Ouch. Still throw like a guy Sky. Anyway why are you upset? I mean i'm only asking because the way you made it seem like you were."

"Blaise are you seriously asking me 'what's wrong'? Third year is what's wrong! Ever since everything happened I've been suffering for it, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG BLAISE! Every single day I've been taunted, pushed, called names, and you and Malfoy sit back _and _watch. If we were still friends, you guys wouldn't put up with it! You, Malfoy, and Parkinson would have defended me and Midnight!" He looks at me stunned, then anger surfaces in his eyes.

"You didn't have to go and befriend all the muggleborns and half-bloods in the _whole_ school! You didn't need to snog Dean Thomas _and_ you didn't need to act like you didn't do anything wrong! Those were your actions that caused this, not anyone else! Wh-"

"Your wrong it was partly Draco's fault that I did it! Didn't you ever wonder why he was so pissed before Quidditch practice? Ever wonder what our fight was about?"

"Yeah I did wonder, but he never told me why and I never knew that you guys even had a fight." Oh shit!

"Forget it Blaise it isn't important anymore. I think I'm gonna go back to the compartment." I'm about to pick up my stuff when Blaise gently grabs my arm and makes me look at him.

"If that fight is what started all this I _need_ to know, so I can try to help Drake see that you _and_ him made a mistake and we can fix this." I look at him and I can see that he is hopeful to get our gang back together.

"No. Forget it, I'm leaving." I grab my stuff and walk out, with Blaise following behind me.

When I get in the compartment Malfoy looks at me than at Blaise and back at me again. I lay back on the seat and close my eyes, frustrated as ever. What in Merlin's name did I do to deserve this? Oh yeahh...stupid fucking ferret! How could Blaise not know what happened? Thought him and Malfoy were close.

**'Well not close enough to tell him.'**

'Shut up and who the hell are you?'

**'Your subconsious...idiot.'**

'Hey! Anyway go away! Ass.'

**'I should brain kick you...if only I had legs! Anyway it is kinda your fault your friendship ended.'**

'It is not!'

**'Is too! You knew that your actions would have consequences!**

"Ugh! My head freaking hurts!" I bang my head on the wall gently.

"That isn't going to help your headache Cross." I open my eyes to see Blaise sleeping(Well it looks like it.) and Draco smirking...at me. Gulp! This isn't a good, his eyes have an evil glint in them.

"Don't care." I fold my arms across my chest.

"You seem like you don't care about alot these days." He leans back, still smirking.

"Pretty much."

"Well you cared about everything before you snogged that Gyrffindork. Or have you forgotten?"

I tense after hearing his statement."No I haven't ." I whisper fidgetting with my hands.

"What, I didn't hear you? I always knew you would be a disgrace to your family name, just didn't know when it would happen." I gasp.

"You don't know what your talking about Malfoy."I can feel my nails digging into my palms.

"I think I do though. Your actions fucking caused you to be the real person we knew you were going to be. Your own _parents_ don't even know what to do with you. Your no better than a fucking _mudblood_!"

_Smack!_

Draco moves his hand toward his face and touches were I slapped him. A bright read handprint starts to appear on his right cheek. He gets up and moves toward me at lightning speed.

"You little BITCH! How dare you fucking TOUCH me!" His eyes look murderous.

"Draco I'-I'm s-so-sorry, I-I didn't m-mean t-to hit yo-you." I see Blaise get up and grab his arm, to pull him back.

"Mate go and chill for a bit. Walk around or go hang out with Pansy. You just need to cool off, when your feeling better, come back." Malfoy glares at me and slams the door.

I look at one of my best friends and burts into uncontrollable tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter nor will I ever own it:( But on a happy note I own the plot(:**

_**A/N: I'm almost done writing the third chapter for Starting Over...finally(: lol but I had wanted to write the second chapter...so here goes nothing(: Enjoy and please please review(: I won't know what you think unless you review(:**_

Schuyler's POV

"Schuyler are you ok? I heard what happened just now, I'm sorry for what Draco said, he can be a total prick sometimes." I smile." See your smiling already." I laugh at that.

God I missed him and his corny sayings and the way he can brighten anyones day. He sits next to me, pulls me into a comforting hug while whispering comfort into my ear. I put my head in the crook of his neck and smile, content with being in his imbrace. He kisses the top of my head in a brotherly affectionate kind of way. Blaise has always been a brother to me since birth and I love him for that.

"I've missed you Schuyler, I've missed acting like your older brother, hear you laugh, seeing you smile, and I miss seeing you enjoy the world. Drake and Pans miss you toom but you and I both know that their both too thick to actually admit it."

"Yeah, i know and thanks for comforting me, I really love that you care, but this doesn't change anything. I also don't want your reputation as a respected prueblood be tainted." With that I get up and move towards the window, needing to be done with the hug.

I open up my forgotten journal and read the most recent letters I've gotten from this asshole that keeps sending them. They call me names and taunt me, but the don't realize that I'm completely use to the insults and name calling. I hope this person does realize that they're completely pathetic in joining the crowd. I mean be your own person and do something no one would expect.

Draco's POV

That fucking little blood-traitor! How dare she fucking slap me! I told her nothing, but the truth and she knows it. Her fucking mistakes caused all this bullshit. She didn't have to snog that damn Gryffindor in the third year. She fucking ruined everything and now she has to pay for it.

**'Well you didn't have to yell at her because she was concerned about you.'**

'Who the hell are you? Get out of my head!'

**'I'm your subconsious and I can't get out even if I wanted too. But I'm right and you know it.'**

'You have no idea what your talking about and your wrong.'

**'I was there dummy, but think whatever you like.'**

"Yes, I will." Pansy looks at me weird and I shake my head.

After Blaise had told me to leave I went to find Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. They had asked my what had happened, but I still haven't told them. I look at everyone and see they're still waiting for an explantion, I sigh.

"Cross and I had an arguement, she slapped me and I lost it and was going to hit her, but luckily Blaise got ahold of me before I did. She sometimes is as bad as that mudblood Granger." They look at me amused.

"Well Drake sorry to say, but out of Blaise, me, you, and Schuyler. You and her were the closest , you guys told each other everything and when one of you were sad, so was the other one. But I've got to say I'm surprised she actually hit you, because I didn't think she had the balls to do it." I glare at my best friend.

Pansy has been one of my best friends since birth and isn't annoying as she plays off at Hogwarts. She is actually really nice instead of being the mean, slutty Pansy at school. She nudges me in the ribs when Blaise walks in looking pissed.

"Mate you need to go tslk to Schuyler because she is still very upset and you caused it, so it's now your responsibity to fix it. Go..._now_!" He points at the door and I scoff.

_'Who the hell does he think he is? My parents...Hell No!'_

He roughly pulls me up by the collar on my shirt and looks at me. _"Don't make me say it again."_ He whispers. Fuck me.

He lets me go and I leave the compartment and towards Schuyler's. Every step is bringing me closer to the person that has messed up everything in my life. When I open the door I see her with her friend Midnight and in the middle of them is a few bottles of alcohol. When she looks at me I can tell she's slammed because of the dazed look that is in her eyes.

"Ooo looky here Sky love, Draco 'Almighty' Malfoy is here, wonder why." Midnight smirks and Schuyler takes another swig of Firewhiskey before looking at me properly.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy? To yell at me some more or did Blaise put you up to this?" She gets a few inches and I finally realize she's passed slammed, she's pissed drunk and pissed.

"Does it even matter? I mean it looks like your having a pity party for the both of you, so me coming here doesn't need a reason." She glares at me while I feel the train slow.

I guess she felt it too because she chugged the rest of her bottle, threw it on the floor and walk out with her heels in her hand. Midnight does the same thing, but shrinks down their bags and put them in Schuyler's purse and walks out, leaving just me and empty bottles, shocked.

**On the Platform**

Schuyler's POV

After Blaise had left Midnight came in with alcohol and we got drunk, like we always do when shit happens. Me and her always go partying on the holidays, so we know how to handle our liquior. What we didn't expect was Malfoy coming in and seeing me drinking and then that little heat arguement fucking pissed me off! When I notice my parents, I see Blaise's, Malfoy's, and Parkinson's parents talking to mine. Fuck! I don't trust myself just yet walking in heels, so I just swagger over there barefoot.

"Schuyler honey why aren't you wearing your shoes?" My father looks at me carefully and scowls. I look over at my eight month pregnant mother and smile.

"Mom, I hurt my ankle on the train and I don't trust myself wearing heels just yet." I plaster a smile on my face and hear Midnight snicker next to me.

"Don't lie to your mother and me Schuyler, I know you have been drinking. You may convience your mother, but I know your lying. When we get home your grounded."

"As if I care." I sneer at him and walk away.


End file.
